Bűnös gondolatok
by Szikra
Summary: Sasuke és Naruto a Végzet Völgyében áll, Sasuke szorítja Naruto pulóverét, és mindkettőjük gondolatai elhangzanak. Keserédes novella a reménytelen szerelemről.


**Bűnös gondolatok**

_Ez a Végzet Völgye. Itt a végzetünk. A kettőnké, ami soha sem teljesülhet be, mert mindketten túl büszkék vagyunk. _

Csak állok, és a nyakadnál szorítom a pulóvered, felemelve Téged a vízfelszínről. Nem, az arcomon semmi nem látszódik – megtanultam, hogy legyek hűvös, hogy irtsam ki az arcomról az érzéseim, és már attól félek, hogy tényleg, teljesen elfelejtettem érezni, és most, mindjárt, valóban megöllek a chidorival, egyetlen szemrebbenés nélkül, és megteszem annak az útnak az utolsóelőtti lépését is, amit a bátyám kijelölt nekem; pedig mindez nem igaz, a LEGJOBB barátom vagy, sőt annál is jobb, több, hiszen van ez az ismeretlen, zavaró érzés, ami szétfeszíti a mellkasom, és égeti a szívem. Félek, tudom mi ez, talán szerelem, de nem akarom tudni, ha így érzek irántad, akkor NEM!

De mára semmi sem igaz. Hazudnak az emberek, hazudnak a gondolataim, a testem, az érzékeim! Gyűlöllek, gyűlölöm magam, mert meg akarlak érinteni, mert nem akarok veled lenni, mert tudom, hogy elutasítanál, mert nem tudom, hogy Te is vágysz-e rám! Elfúlnak a gondolataim, lassan remeg a kezem, és tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy attól van, hogy fáradok; azért remeg, mert úgy kell visszafognom magam, hogy ne eresszelek vissza a vízre, és túrjak bele aranyhajadba, hogy ne húzzam le narancssárga (NARANCSSÁRGA! Ó, hogy lehet ilyen színt felvenni) kabátod cipzárját, és ne akarjam megérinteni napbarnított bőröd. Nem akarlak még egyszer megütni, el akarok veszni a gyönyörű, kék szemedben, de csukva tartod; azt akarom, hogy felgyorsuljon a szívverésem, amint végigsimítom a bőröd, de már oly annyira az irányításom alatt tartom a testem, hogy talán puszta akarattal le tudnám állítani a szívem, de nem akarom megtudni, hogy valóban képes vagyok-e rá, mert inkább addig akarok szeretkezni veled, míg csak a mellkasodon álomba nem pihenem magam, édes álomba, amilyenben tízéves korom óta nem volt részem. Érzem, tudom, most milyen mérges vagy rám, mert azt hiszed, tényleg van súlya a szavaimnak, tényleg lényegtelen a barátságunk, és csak azért kellettél, hogy megöljelek; de, ó, ha a lelkembe látnál, talán megértenéd, hogy mit, miért teszek, a gondolataim, a vágyaim, és a mozdulataim ellentétét, de félek, túl büszke lennél ahhoz, hogy komolyan vedd, vagy elfordulnál tőlem, és megaláznál az érzéseim szétkiabálásával.

Hazudik a testem, a gondolataim, már nem tudom mi az igaz, mert valóban, szemrebbenés nélkül beléd vágom a chidorit. A kezem alatt érzem a húsod, a véred, az utolsó pillanatokban felszabaduló csakrád, hogy zubog végig az energiád a testemen, átsüvít rajtam, és már maga a csakrád kéjt ad, de még nem haltál meg, ó, kami-sama, de jó, hogy még élsz, bár érzem, átitat a keserűség, a düh, és a csalódottság, még mindig szeretlek, de a gondolataim hazudnak, a kezem elkapja a nyakadat, és olyan erős vagyok, te meg olyan törékenynek látszol, csak még egy kicsi kell, és roppannak egyet a csigolyáid.

De más roppan: a kezem a kezedben, s gyűlöleted alatt a szívem, eltaszítasz magadtól, s már félek az erődtől.

…ooOOSasukeNarutoOOoo…

_Ez itt a Végzet Völgye. Itt a végzetünk. A kettőnké, ami soha sem teljesülhet be, mert mindketten túl büszkék vagyunk. _

Nehezen veszem a levegőt, kábít a szorításod, az illatod, a közelséged, és az elkeseredett dühöm. Dühös vagyok rád, mert szeretlek, és azt hittem, hogy valamennyire te is viszonzod, csupán barátilag, és bár ez nem volt a lelkemnek elég, hittem, hogy ez soha nem fog megtörténni, hogy soha nem akarnál megölni, de tévedtem. Sírnék, ha lenne könnyem, de elpárologtatja a haragom, a gyűlöletem… pedig igazán nem gyűlöllek!

De ha csak sejtenél egy darabkányit abból, hogy mit érzek irántad, már régen eldobtál volna, megutáltál volna a szeretetem miatt, még én is utálom érte magam, mert nem normális, de nem számít, soha nem voltam az emberek szemében normális. Te azonban túl büszke vagy ahhoz, hogy megértsd a szerelmem, hogy akarom, hogy a hajamba nyúlj, és megcsókolj, hogy megérinthessem a bőröd, amiért úgy irigyellek, olyan, mint a márvány, hófehér, sima, de sajnos te magad is olyan vagy, mint a márvány, hűvös, elutasító. Bezárkóztál a márványfal mögé, de láttam már, hogy elő tudlak csalogatni mögüle, tudsz te mosolyogni is. Bár meg tudnál érinteni, bár elveszhetnék a szemedben, de direkt szorosan összezárom a sajátom, hogy ne kísértsen; de így is akarlak, neked akarom adni a testem, akarom, hogy a hajamba kapaszkodj, amikor elér a gyönyör, és a karjaidban akarok elaludni, most, tegnap, örökké…

Mindez álom, érzem a vágyadból, a halálom vágyából, és ebből fakadó remegésedből, majd a fájdalomból, és a melegen ömlő vérem forróságából. Sírni akarok, de nem tudok, már nem tudom irányítani a testem, már én vagyok Kyuubi foglya.

Végigvág a fájdalom a testemen, a tudatom a halál mezejének peremére tolódik, de a rókadémon visszahúz, pedig de jó lenne meghalni, ó, csak egy picit! Akkor minden megoldódna, nekem már semmivel nem kéne foglakoznom, Te legyőzhetnéd a bátyád…

Már megijedek magamtól és a gondolataimtól, elmém pedig a háttérbe szorul. Valahol még érzem, hogy a vérem lassan a kezemre szárad, hogy a mellkasom összeforr, de képtelen vagyok gondolkodni. Elkapod a torkom, ó, bár lentebb húznád a kezed, végig a testemen, ó, bár, bár, bár!

Karom anélkül lendül, hogy irányítanám, és megszorítja a csuklód, olyan erősen, hogy megroppan.

A szívem is roppan, mert ellened vagyok, mert ellenem vagy, mert akármennyire is akarom, soha nem lehetek a tiéd.


End file.
